1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to braille apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new laptop braille slate arranged to secure and enclose a web between first and second plates to permit the ease of directing braille markings into the web or other material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Braille apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,239 sets forth a braille structure wherein a container includes cooperating hinge plate structure to position recesses within openings for the marking of a web between the plates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,094 indicates the use of a sphere as it is arranged for projection into underlying cavities to effect a printing plate structure for braille reproduction.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing cooperating first and second plates formed of rigid construction to secure a web of sheet material therebetween in a secured relationship to permit the imparting of braille patterns of openings into the web.